


Coffee, Tea, and Cocktails

by ChaoticFriendly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, If you're not already in love with sugawara koushi you're wrong, M/M, Meet-Cute, asanoya if you squint - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, this is my first fanfic pls be gentle, watch me make everyone fall in love with sawamura daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly
Summary: Suga is an exhausted college student, Daichi might be a hallucination
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Coffee, Tea, and Cocktails

Suga was confident he would probably feel tired for the rest of his life. Something about taking five classes in a semester had seemed like an okay idea weeks ago -well, seemed like an okay idea to him, his advisor had been pretty against it- but now, at the halfway point of the semester, he wasn’t sure if he’d survive to see winter break. Standing in line for coffee before his 8 am class, freezing and cursing under his breath, he thought he really wouldn’t mind if he just happened to drop dead right now. He also thought there was a good chance he was being particularly dramatic today and would feel a lot better after some caffeine. 

Rubbing his eyes with mittened hands, he buried his face deeper into the soft turquoise scarf his mom had sent him last month. It was sweet, how she sent seasonal care packages even though he was a junior this year. Stepping forward in line, he stomped his feet a little to ward off some of the chill. It seemed insane to have the outdoor coffee cart open in November, but it really was the most convenient when he was running late… again. 

With only one person ahead of him in line, he checked his watch, calculating that as long as he can get his coffee within the next six minutes he should still make it in time. He started calculating whether or not making it in time is really that important when the voice in front of him startled him from the math. Looking up, he caught sight of the boy at the front of the line, well the back of him anyway. 

He’s all broad shoulders, covered in an army-style green jacket. It’s pulled up close around his ears, leading up to short-cropped dark brown hair. None of that is all that shocking, but the voice coming from that is. It’s deep and smooth, and it wrapped around Suga like the warmest blanket, soothing him right down to his bones. He sighed into it before realizing the voice had changed. It had gone from the muffled sound of someone facing away from Suga to the clearer tones of someone who had turned around. Wait. Had the guy been talking to him? Well, he hadn't heard a word, so now he must look like an idiot or a pervert or something. 

“Fuck.” 

The brown eyes looking back at him widened, and Suga noticed they were just a few shades darker than his hair. He realized there’s no chance in hell that what he just said was an appropriate response to whatever the boy had said. It’s with a touch of embarrassment that he coughed and tried to reply again with a little shake of his head.

“I mean, sorry, I’m so out of it. What?” 

A hesitant half-smile pulled at one side of the boy’s mouth as he repeated kindly. 

“What’ll you have?” 

Suga blinked. He must have missed that it was his turn to order somehow? 

“Cafe Americano, with two shots of espresso.” 

The boy’s eyes widened a little further, but he turned back to the barista without comment and handed over the necessary money. Putting together what that must mean, Suga sputtered for a moment, what had just happened?

That lovely deep voice rolled over him again as the boy at the counter smiled a little wider, looking like he enjoyed Suga’s confusion. 

“You were muttering about being late for class, figured if I grabbed your coffee with mine there’d be a better chance you’d make it on time.” 

Well, damn if that wasn’t really nice. And as he stared at the boy, Suga realized _he_ looked really nice, too. Those broad shoulders were even more athletic from the front and led down to broad hands, a little chapped from the cold. It took far too long to realize he was staring, and by the time he had stepped over to where the boy was waiting for their drinks, it was with a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. He blamed it on how tired he was, though. And if he was attracting the pity of strangers on campus it was probably time to figure out how to get to sleep before 2 am. As it is, the embarrassment of this whole situation had already happened, so the least Suga could do was not be _entirely_ unpleasant about it. He clears his throat a little and those dark brown eyes find him again. 

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to. I don’t even carry cash to pay you back with. I’m so sorry.” 

The boy shrugs and is about to say something when the barista calls “Daichi!”, which must be his name because he picks up two drinks and hands one to Suga. They stand there quietly for a moment before the boy, Suga assumes his name must be Diachi, says gently, “Didn’t you have to get to class?” 

With a yelp of “SHIT!” Suga lurches towards his building, calling back a thank you over his shoulder and chalking up the whole thing to a random act of kindness due to some good karma he must have put out into the world. Come to think of it, he had edited all of Asahi’s essays this semester, that had to count for something. 

If he had thought he was tired before, that was nothing to how he felt now. Sitting in the library with books stacked across every surface of his desk, Suga realized that doing a double Education/Psych degree was a horrible idea. He wondered if it was too late to change majors, or drop them both, or drop out of college entirely. The winter break was in sight, but Suga’s sanity felt long gone. He was thankful for the late hours the library offered, but sometimes wished the librarians would shoo him home or put him out of his misery, he wasn’t super picky. 

It’s at that moment a mug plunked down next to him, steaming softly. He looked up, eyes a little unfocused and there were the broad shoulders and the nice smile of the boy that bought his coffee a few weeks back. Suga felt a twinge of guilt, he had never tried to find the boy or pay him back for that, had he? But the boy, Daichi, was smiling at him so he must not be too mad? Suga felt that low voice again before he heard it. 

“It’s not an Americano with more espresso than is healthy for the average human heart, but you look like you could use some tea,” he offers, a steaming mug cupped between his hands, too. 

Suga picked it up hesitantly, but after one small sip he hummed in appreciation- he does love chamomile tea. He realized belatedly that Daichi had just rattled off his coffee order and brought him his favorite tea, his eyes narrowed, taking in the boy. 

Leaning back on the desk next to Suga’s he’s looking a little too good to be true and considering he appeared like a guardian caffeine angel twice now he must be a hallucination. Some figment of Suga’s overtired brain. No college boy is at the library at 11:30 pm in jeans, a button-down, and a cozy looking burgundy sweater on a Friday night. Sure, Suga is here, but he’s in old joggers, a long sleeve t-shirt from his old volleyball team, and probably hasn’t brushed his hair in a week.

Having taken comfort in knowing that Daichi must be an angel or an apparition, he replied confidently with more heat than was strictly appropriate for how terrible he must look. 

“Oh yeah? You remember how I take my coffee and you have good taste in tea. Do you know my cocktail order, too?” He flashed a smile over his mug as he took another sip. Damn, this really was good chamomile. Did Daichi know to put two teabags in? It tasted like he did.

Daichi blinked but doesn’t miss a beat, even as a slight red tinge worked its way up to his ears. 

“Not yet.” 

He leaves Suga with a half-smile, those dark brown eyes looking a little more molten than they had at first. Suga would have felt his stomach flip, would have felt a shiver down his spine, but those things were reserved for living boys that flirted with him, not for something his poor, exhausted brain had come up with as a coping mechanism. 

All the same, he noticed the thick engineering textbook under Daichi’s arm, the perfect curve of his ass, and his mouth moved before his brain could catch up. 

“The Crow!” he called out, significantly less smooth than he had been just a moment ago. 

Daichi turned back, one eyebrow raised, and the look was so cocksure that Suga’s legs went a little watery. He licked his lips just once. 

“That’s the bar where I’ll be when the semester is over. In case you want to learn my favorite drink there, too.” 

The smile he gets in response would almost be smug if it didn’t look so genuinely pleased. He nodded once before continuing back to whatever heaven or brain cell he had been formed from. 

But Suga was pretty sure even his exhausted, deprived brain wouldn’t have thought to pair the face of a romance-novel hero with the ass of a god. And that left the options of a real-life boy or an angel. Suga sighed into the tea, and the solid surety of the mug between his palms was the only thing that kept him thinking Daichi was maybe a real-life boy. Angels don’t usually do tea-delivery do they?

Celebrating the end of a semester had never felt sweeter. Finals were over, grades were in, and the winter break was here. Suga and Asahi had gone out to one of the bars close to campus, resolving to enjoy themselves for a night before Asahi had to buckle down to start his thesis paper. Suga’s plans for the break were to fall into a coma if at all possible. He’d finally caught up on his sleep this week, but he had also planned to take four classes next semester. Knowing he was a glutton for punishment, he hoped to bank a few extra hours of rest before the start of the next term. He knew it didn’t really work like that, but seeing as he had no other plans, sleeping sounded pretty great. 

Asahi had excused himself for a moment to take a call from his boyfriend, who was supposed to be meeting them here soon so Suga sat alone at the bar. He swiveled on the stool, looking around lazily and enjoying the warm buzz of the few drinks already in his system. It had been an entire semester since he’d been here last, and he wasn’t disappointed to see interest on more than a few faces. He did look a lot better tonight than he had in weeks, but it was nice to know he still had it. From the sudden tug in specific areas of his lower body, he also realized he definitely still needed to use 'it'. He could always catch up on sleep tomorrow. As long as he waited until Asahi’s tiny whirlwind boyfriend arrived, his housemate would barely notice if Suga slipped out the door with a stranger. It wouldn’t be the first time that arrangement had worked out for them.

At that moment a drink arrived in front of him. Suga frowned, he hadn’t ordered anything? But then there’s the sound of a throat being cleared next to him, and lo and behold, his caffeinated guardian angel sat on the stool beside him, a beer in hand and that same casual smile on his face. 

Suga takes in his appearance appreciatively. Daichi sat at the bar with the comfortability of someone who had been here for a while, and maybe he had, judging by the soft glaze in those dark eyes. The eyes were almost enough to hold Suga’s focus completely, but the black T-shirt Daichi was wearing hugged his upper body in a way that has Suga crossing off the idea of ‘angel’ from his list. 

Before he drooled on himself, Suga remembered himself. He quirked an eyebrow at Daichi and sniffed delicately at the drink in front of him. His eyes lit at the familiarity of it and his lips curved up. 

“Is this a spicy margarita?” he asked coyly. 

Daichi’s response is a half-proud, half-demure smile. 

“How did you know?” 

“You seem like someone that likes a little fire in their veins but a little sweetness on their tongue.” 

The words aren’t said with any particular invitation, but Suga feels his body responding all the same. It had been a while since he’d been with someone, but he hadn’t planned on his brain betraying his body with a hallucination. There’s just no way Daichi is real at this point. That’s when he feels a large hand touch down on his shoulder and it hits him. 

This guy is not a hallucination. Somehow Daichi has creepily -sweetly?- gotten him coffee, brought him tea, and now paid for a drink, all of which were to Suga’s liking. This all processed through his brain at rapid speed, with just enough time to hear the ‘have a good night’ murmured from that deep voice as he goes to blend into the crowd. 

Suga can’t let this keep happening, though. Either Daichi is real and he’s going to have a real conversation with him, or he’s some kind of mirage that will disappear when Suga confronts him. Without thinking, his own hand slid into Daichi’s just before the crowd swallowed him, and Suga allowed himself to be towed through the throngs of people and into the cold night air. 

His head swirled a bit as he stood outside, suddenly registering the warmth of a coat around his shoulders before he could so much as shiver. He looked down at the green army-style jacket and back up at the espresso-brown eyes peering at him. He hadn’t had a plan when he grabbed Daichi’s hand, but it seemed like he should say something now. 

“I’m Suga” 

How is it Suga can wax poetic on dramatic speeches in his brain all day long, but when faced with a mystery he needs to solve he can only come up with his name? Jesus. Asahi would never let him hear the end of that. 

Daichi smiled, though, so it seemed like that was the right thing to say after all.

“Daichi” 

Suga smiled back. He wondered if Daichi was cold, but the way he’s standing it looks like it could be a balmy spring day. Had Daichi drank enough to stay warm out here on his own? Was he one of those types that naturally ran that warm and were perfect to cuddle with in the winter? Regardless, Suga didn’t really want to give the jacket back just yet, so he was happy to tug it tighter around him. 

“I know. What I don’t know is how you keep appearing and disappearing, and always with the beverage I need most. Are you an angel? Some kind of caffeination fairy? A hallucination?” 

Daichi’s responding chuckle is as nice as his speaking voice, and Suga feels the sudden desire to hear him laugh again. 

“I’m just a college student trying to flirt with a cute guy I keep seeing around campus.” 

The answer is so honest it’s disarming, Suga felt his mouth pop open a little. To his relief, Daichi chuckled again and it gave him enough time to remember how to form words. 

“Oh yeah? And how’s that working for you? Is your normal style to just provide liquid and then disappear into nothing? That does make it a little tough for cute guys on campus to flirt back.” 

Daichi stepped forward and Suga could feel the heat from his body, even nicer than the warmth of his coat. Tipping his head up just a touch, he felt Daichi’s soft murmur deep in his bones. 

“If you stop talking I’ll let you know.” 

His eyes closed just as their lips came together, and the kiss is exactly right. Strong, and sure, just like Daichi. His hands moved to cup the back of Suga’s neck, tangling softly in his hair, and Suga felt an electric jolt as Daichi’s teeth scraped gently across his lower lip. He was more awake now than he’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm a simp for Haikyuu and these boys in general. This is my first completed fic, so any feedback or thoughts are welcome! 
> 
> I'm on Twitter @ChaoticFriendly


End file.
